Remote Control
by Niko Mane
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru live at their father's castle. Naturaly, Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha and Inuyasha feels the same. But when young Inuyasha reaches his first heat, he remembers somthing from long ago that might change everything.
1. Prologue

Niko Mane: Hello readers! This is my first story that's, um, for MATURE readers, so be nice. WARNING, expect yaoi, incest, and all that jazz. One lemon in future chapters. You no likie, you no readie.

Hanyou: Half-demon

Youkai: Demon

Inu-taisho: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father

Aniki: Brother

Sake: Japanese beer

Inu: dog

PROLOGUE 

Inuyasha sighed as he walked through the halls of his father's enormous castle. Since it was thunder storming outside, he couldn't go out. 5 year old hanyous don't like to be cooped up inside (even though the castle was humongous). He had ditched the servant in charge of him for the day so he could go exploring.

He paused when he heard his father's voice from inside a room up ahead. The sliding door was cracked open just a bit so a stream of golden light was cast along the floor of the almost pitch black corridor. Inuyasha cocked his head and his little white ears perked up. It was then that he heard the voice of Sesshomaru, his half-brother.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and continued his walk. They were no doubt talking about boring stuff. As he passed the door his sensitive ears picked up his name. At first Inuyasha thought he had misheard, so he paused again and listened. Rain pounded against a nearby window. A thunderclap suddenly broke the near silence, making Inuyasha jump in alarm as the flash of lightning lit up the hallway briefly. He heard his name yet again, so Inuyasha ignored the storm and went back to crouch outside the doorway. The two youkai took no notice of him.

"Father, you can't be serious! No with that despicable hanyou!" Sesshomaru's usually cold and calm voice was now tinged with anger.

"Sesshomaru, that "despicable hanyou" is my son, just as you are. This decision is for the best, and it has already been decided." Inu-taisho seemed as calm as ever.

"Father, this arrangement will only cause us both grief! He will be as unhappy with it as I will, possibly even more."

"_Trust _me Sesshomaru, this is all for the best. And I know you will obey my orders."

"And how do you suppose Inuyasha will react? His behavior is much more illogical and unpredictable then mine, and he's still very young."

"Yes, he is too young, so he is not to know yet. But you must swear to me that when the time comes you will take him, whether he's willing or not. I trust that will not be a problem?"

There was a pause.

"No father. I swear that I will take Inuyasha as my mate when he reaches his first heat."

Another thunderclap, this time louder pierced the night.

Inuyasha leaped up as silently as he could when he heard them moving towards the door and bounded quickly to his room. Once there, he flopped down on his bed. What was that all about? Heat? Mate? He had no idea what this all meant. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he thought no more of the strange encounter.


	2. Remembrances

Chapter 1: Remembrances

8 years later, Sesshomaru walked along that same hallway. It was morning now, and the sun was shining brightly. Sesshomaru was always the first to breakfast and the first to leave. He had much better things to do then sitting around in the dining room.

Abruptly, he stopped and raised his head. _'What is that delicious smell?' _he thought to himself. It was the most enticing, unique smell he had ever come across. He needed to know what it was.

So Sesshomaru followed the scent down the hall and to a door. He reached out to slide it open and stopped. What was he thinking? This was Inuyasha's door! But his nose didn't lie. It was definitely coming from in there. Sesshomaru growled in frustration to no one in particular and continued on to breakfast. He would investigate the source of the smell later.

Inuyasha yawned and stretched his arms. Another night of exploring in the forest had taken its toll. He had stayed out for hours after the sun had set, and he would have been out all night if his father hadn't made him come in. He would be 13 in only a few weeks, and he wished everyone would stop treating him like a little kid. As usual, his father Myoga, and Sesshomaru were already at the table. And as usual he took the seat to the right of his father and directly across from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was about to start eating when he stopped dead. It was Sesshomaru.

Staring.

At him.

Inuyasha looked to make sure that there wasn't someone behind him. There wasn't. He looked harder. Perhaps there was an insect on the wall. Inuyasha was sure that it would be more likely to occupy his older brother's attention then him.

"Is there anything wrong Inuyasha?" Inu-taisho asked. Immediately Inuyasha spun around and tried to act casual.

"No, of course not." Inuyasha replied. Then he noticed that everyone at the table was looking at him funny. He was getting really weirded out. Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru, this time meeting his eyes. Fiery gold met ice gold for a moment before Sesshomaru looked a way.

But as the meal progressed, Inuyasha could constantly feel Sesshomaru's gaze return to him, and it was getting really creepy. Finally he had had enough.

"Will everyone quit looking at me that way!?!" he exclaimed. "What, did I sprout another head or something?" For a few moments there was silence.

"You mustn't blame them Master Inuyasha." came the voice of Myoga the flea. Inuyasha looked down to see him sitting on his hand. "You may not have realized it yet, but you have just entered your first heat."

"Wha- H-heat?" Inuyasha gasped. "But I'm not old enough!"

"It is… uncommon for demons to reach their heat at such a young age, but it's certainly not impossible." Inu-taisho explained. "I hope you realize that you must be extremely careful. Youkai will be able to smell your heat scent from miles around. And they will be extremely attracted to it. Even humans will feel the affect, although most won't understand why."

Inuyasha gazed down at the table thinking. "So… how long is this supposed to last?"

"About one week, two maximum." Myoga replied. "You should be safe as long as you stay within the castle grounds."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, who was yet again staring at him. The second their eyes locked, a wave of memories flooded over him like a tsunami.

'_-when the time comes you will take him whether he's willing of not.'_

'_I swear that I will take Inuyasha as my mate when he reaches his first heat.'_

Inuyasha's eyes slowly widened until they were the size of saucers as he stared, terrified at his brother, who narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Inuyasha didn't notice though, he was too shocked. He was not quite as naïve as he was all those years ago. Inuyasha now knew what the two youkai had been discussing.

"Master Inuyasha, is anything bothering you?" asked Myoga, breaking his trance.

"Uh, uh, no, um, um," Inuyasha stuttered, shaking slightly and gulping. "I, uh, just need some fresh air, that's all."

He got up and tried to casually walk out of the room, but his distress was clear.

Inu-taisho watched as his son exited the room. In that very instant, Inuyasha's fear scent became overwhelming. He couldn't possibly know anything, could he? No definitely not. The matter was kept strictly confidential. Sesshomaru stood and exited the room, deliberately going the opposite way that Inuyasha had left. The great inu youkai sighed. What was he going to do with those two?

Meanwhile, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could into the castle gardens. When he was sure no one was around, he collapsed against a tree and started hyperventilating. _'I can't believe this!' _Inuyasha thought frantically. _'Sesshomaru, my MATE!?! What could father had been thinking? We HATE each other! And although I would never admit it, I'm scared of Sesshomaru! He's ten times more powerful then I am. Alright, calm down, as long as I stay away from him, I'll be fine. Oh, who am I kidding…?'_

Inuyasha sighed and looked around the peaceful garden. He realized that the tree he was leaning against was his mother's favorite tree. A large sakura tree that was in full bloom. There was a small river next to it with a shimmering waterfall. The water was so clear that you could see the fish swimming lazily in the shallows. Water lily's dotted the surface. A gust of wind ruffled Inuyasha's silver locks and at the same time blew a horde of petals down from the tree. They floated down and settled on the soft, lush, emerald colored grass, in the flowing water of the river, and on Inuyasha's head. He absentmindedly brushed them off. Jasmine and honey suckle were scattered throughout the grass, swaying in the breeze and openly spreading their petals to the hot sunshine and hungry bees and butterflies. Inuyasha yawned and slowly closed his eyes.

As Sesshomaru left the dining room, he mentally smacked himself, something he didn't do very often. How could he have not have recognized a heat scent? And why couldn't he stop himself from staring at Inuyasha? The effects of a demon's heat were so annoying. Not only does one in heat release an irresistible heat scent, but they are also considerably weakened. There were changes in Inuyasha's appearance as well. His features were must softer, his hair was smooth and silky, his skin practically glowed, and his golden eyes, while beautiful normally were now positively breathtaking.

Sesshomaru was angry. Angry at himself, angry at Inuyasha, and angry at his father for putting them both in this situation.

"Is there anything I can do for you Master Sesshomaru?" asked a timid maid. Sesshomaru merely snarled at her. She gave a frightened gasp and hurried away. The youkai growled and gazed out a window that overlooked the castle gardens. He had hardly ever been there himself. A spot of red and white caught his eye. He looked closer and saw Inuyasha under a sakura tree. Sesshomaru wondered idly how he would react when he learned that they were set to be mates. He would most likely refuse. But even though Inuyasha was very strong for someone so young (not to mention being only half-demon), Sesshomaru would have no trouble overpowering him.

The one thing Sesshomaru was still confused about was the fact that he was so attracted to Inuyasha. He had seen demons in heat a million times before and had no difficulty controlling himself. So why was he now?

Sesshomaru glared darkly down at the young hanyou. What was he doing down there anyway?

He had nothing better to do, so he opened the window and jumped outside. The youkai didn't even flinch as he landed gracefully on the lawn outside the gardens. Sesshomaru proceeded over to the tree to find Inuyasha fast asleep at the foot of it. His arms were strewn carelessly by his sides and his head was resting on his right shoulder. Sesshomaru had never seen his little brother asleep before… he looked so peaceful. He leaned down and stared intently at him.

_Meanwhile_

Inuyasha was in an enormous kitchen that seemed to go on forever and ever. His father was chasing him around on a blue horse (which wasn't exactly scary but really weird) while Myoga was sitting on his hand saying "Never touch food that glows" over and over again. Inuyasha got fed up with it really quick. "Why would I touch food that glows!?!" he shouted at Myoga, but the little flea was no longer there. Instead there was a flower that seemed to have sprouted out of his hand. Inuyasha wildly flapped his had and the flower disappeared. He sighed in relief. Suddenly the kitchen dissolved around him and he realized that he had woken up. _'Stupid dream.' _He thought to himself, not opening his eyes yet. He was still sleepy. Suddenly he became painfully aware of another presence very close to him. His eyes snapped open to see Sesshomaru leaning down and staring at him.

Niko Mane: So, you like? PLEASE read and review! It really means a lot.


	3. Uncomfortable

Niko Mane: Hi all! Thank you very much for all your reviews! Also, for "Inuyasha's Honey", I apologize. Sake is in fact, rice wine, not beer. Thanks for correcting me. .

Chapter 2: Uncomfortable

"GAAAAA!!!" Inuyasha screamed. He leaped up frantically, whacking his head into a large branch just above him. For a second his vision faded as he slumped back down on the ground. His head now emitted a sharp pain and he reached up and rubbed it tenderly. His attention was brought back to Sesshomaru when he heard a sinister chuckle. Inuyasha glared at his half-brother, forgetting for the moment about what he knew, as his head gave a particularly nasty throb.

"Clumsy as always." Sesshomaru smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here!?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't feel like telling you." The older youkai replied annoyingly. Inuyasha glared more. But now that he was back to his senses he became scared again about the mating thing.

Sesshomaru frowned. Inuyasha was suddenly becoming extremely nervous. He raised and eyebrow as Inuyasha fidgeted and started to noticeably edge away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru said, blinking slowly. Inuyasha gasped and started sprinting towards the forest. Sesshomaru quickly caught up with him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pinning him against a tree. Inuyasha struggled and dug his claws into Sesshomaru's hands, but his brother's grip was like iron. "What has gotten into you, you foolish half-breed!?! Sesshomaru snarled.

"Nothing! Let go of me!" Inuyasha yelled back at him. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru obliged. Inuyasha landed on his feet and swiped at him with his claws. His brother of course evaded the attack and responded with a stab of his own claws, poison hissing out of them. Inuyasha wasn't fast enough to dodge it completely and the deadly appendages scraped his arm. Inuyasha hissed in pain at the poison and his head was throbbing again.

Sesshomaru raised his hand to attack again but something stopped him. It was his instincts. They told him that he mustn't harm his future mate, no matter what. Sesshomaru lowered his claws.

"Heh. Not worth my time." He growled, leaving a very confused Inuyasha behind.

The young hanyou blinked in surprise as the older youkai turned and walked away. He had thought he was done for there… Sesshomaru would never kill him of course but almost every time they fought Inuyasha sustained major wounds. Even before he was old enough to fight, Sesshomaru had always been extra cruel to him…

_Flashback_

_5 year old Inuyasha ran happily through the rose gardens. He stopped abruptly and sniffed a huge white rose… The scent was heavenly. He then felt a tickling on his nose. He looked down to find a small red lady bug sitting there. Inuyasha giggled and lifted his finger up, letting the little insect crawl onto it. He turned and ran towards the castle. He'd love to show his mom what he found._

_But as he ran through the hallway he tripped over his own feet (as 5 year olds often do) and the lady bug spread it's wings and flew off his hand just in time. Inuyasha landed on the ground with an 'oomph'. He sighed but brightened when he saw the lady bug land on the floor in front of him._

"_Yay! You didn't go away. Thanks ladybug!" he said, starting to get up. _

'_CRUNCH' went the lady bug. Someone had stepped on it. Inuyasha slowly looked up to see Sesshomaru towering over him._

"_Foolish half-breed." His brother smirked, grinding the ladybug into the floor with his foot. Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears as he got up. His lip trembled as the salty water spilled over and flooded down his face. He turned and ran away, with Sesshomaru still standing there, smirking evilly._

_End flashback_

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at his arm, which was still bleeding. His head throbbed painfully and Sesshomaru's poison was burning in his arm.

He ran back to the castle and into his room, where he took out a box from under his bed. It contained bandages and healing herbs that he had taken when no one was looking. He didn't like to bother anyone with his frequent battle wounds. They were needed quite often, especially the antidote to Sesshomaru's poison. He rolled up the sleeve of his fire-rat shirt and spread the antidote over the wound. _'If I didn't have this,' _Inuyasha thought idly as he bandaged his arm, _'my arm would probably go numb or something.' _He crawled up and sank between the warm sheets.

"Master Inuyasha! Are you in there?" came the voice of Myoga. Inuyasha groaned and turned onto his stomach.

"Go away…" he responded, muffled by his pillow. But Myoga squeezed under his door and hopped over to the bed.

"Master Inuyasha, you seemed quite troubled when you left this morning. Are you really alright?" the flea asked, jumping on his head.

"Yes, I'm fine." The hanyou responded, rolling onto his back (and nearly squishing Myoga who moved to sit on his nose.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Really really?"

"Myoga, I said I'm FINE!" Inuyasha exclaimed, sitting up. But he had moved so suddenly that his arm started stinging again. He winced and rubbed it tenderly.

"Master Inuyasha! How did _that_ happen!?!  
Myoga gasped.

"It's NOTHING." Inuyasha hissed back, but the flea demon wasn't buying it. Suddenly a look of realization crossed his tiny face.

"Was it Master Sesshomaru?" he asked darkly. Inuyasha was silent for a few moments before turning onto his side.

"I told you, it's nothing." He mumbled. Myoga frowned and hopped out of the room. He would have to speak to their father about this.

Inu-taisho sighed as he heard Sesshomaru storm past his room. _'I wonder what he's mad about this time.' _He thought to himself.

"My lord, may I please speak with you?" Myoga asked, hopping up to the youkai.

"Of course you can." Inu-taisho said smiling. But his smile faded when he saw Myoga's grim expression. The tiny youkai decided to get straight to the point.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have gotten into another fight, and Inuyasha is wounded." Myoga started. "I'm very concerned about Inuyasha's safety around Sesshomaru. And with this whole mating situation well…"

"Myoga, you are my most trusted advisor and I will heed your advice, but you must believe me when I say that Sesshomaru will never greatly harm Inuyasha. His instincts are already set in the belief that Inuyasha is his mate." Inu-taisho said confidently.

"Yes, well… But Inuyasha's so young! Can't it wait until his second heat?" Myoga suggested.

"The sooner the better Myoga. Both of them need to grow accustomed to being mates quickly, after all, they'll be mates for life." He explained. Myoga sighed, seeing that he couldn't win.

"I don't know my lord… I have a bad feeling about this."

Niko Mane: Bum bum bum bum! So, you peeps like it? More to come soon, but only if you review!


	4. Intense

Niko Mane: Well, since everyone has reviewed so well, I'm giving you all two brand new chapters! And boy, have I been working hard to get them done! So Merry Christmas everyone, or to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! .

Chapter 3: Intense

The next day, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at each other over the breakfast table.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to eat anything?" Inu-taisho asked. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"I'm not hungry." He said, getting up and leaving.

"Inuyasha sure has been behaving oddly." Inu-taisho sighed.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said coldly. "When are you going to tell him the truth?"

"Tonight, I think." He responded. "Be ready."

"I will be."

Inuyasha decided to go into the forest. He needed some time alone. He was about to start heading there when he felt like he was being watched. He looked around frantically until he saw Sesshomaru standing near the doors of the castle, looking at him. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru started walking towards him.

'_Why can't he just leave me alone!?!' _Inuyasha thought, turning and running into the forest. _'Because you're his mate.' _Said that annoying voice that answers all your questions without you wanting it to. Inuyasha shook his head and tried to focus on other things. He knew it would be no trouble for Sesshomaru to track him down. Luckily, he had dug out a secret exit in the castle walls long ago so he could go exploring outside the grounds.

He headed straight towards it, every so often looking behind him to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't there. Finally he reached the enormous wall that surrounded his father's castle. It was about 20 meters tall, and 3 meters thick. It was made of gray stone that had a smooth surface, making it impossible to climb. Except for the wild ivy that seemed to be able to grow anywhere, despite the castle gardener's efforts. When the guard on top went by, he went over to the wall and felt around, looking for the opening that was hidden under the dense ivy. When he found it, he parted the foliage carefully to reveal the hole he had made, although the wall was so thick that it was more like a tunnel then a hole. At first Inuyasha had been a little claustrophobic, but by now he was used to it.

The forest around the castle grounds was large, thick, and swarming with youkai, but Inuyasha didn't care one bit. None of them could be scarier then Sesshomaru, could they?

He ran deeper and deeper into the forest, never stopping for even a second. He had to come to a screeching halt so he wouldn't plunge into a rushing river.

"Oh well. I've gone far enough away anyway I think." He said to himself, looking around.

"Far enough from what exactly, little hanyou?" chuckled a sinister voice Inuyasha didn't recognize. Before he could even react, there was a flash of brown and he was pinned against a tree (again). Inuyasha gasped when he saw it was a wolf youkai. The wolf youkai were known for being powerful and indescribably ruthless, traveling in packs and wiping out whole tribes of demons.

The wolf demon chuckled evilly as Inuyasha struggled to free himself from his grip. It was easy to see that the wolf's eyes were clouded over with lust. There was no stopping him now.

"Heh, you can't escape from _me_. I hope you'll like being my mate!" The wolf demon grinned, leaning towards Inuyasha's face.

'_Oh no, no!' _Inuyasha thought frantically. _'This can't be happening! I'd give anything for this not to happen!'_

Suddenly the wolf was torn of him and thrown to the ground. Sesshomaru snarled and picked up the youkai, baring his fangs. His eyes were turning red. That meant he was on the verge of turning into his true form. Inuyasha was dumbfounded. He had never seen Sesshomaru this angry. EVER. Before the wolf even knew what had happened, it was over. Sesshomaru ripped his head off. Blood splattered the ground and dyes the river red. Inuyasha was too shaken by the whole experience to even move, even when Sesshomaru came towards him, his claws still dripping with blood. Sesshomaru pinned him against the tree. God, he was getting tired of this position.

"What were you thinking, you stupid half-bred!?!" he growled at the quivering hanyou.

"I came here to get away from _you_!" Inuyasha exclaimed, before realizing that he shouldn't have let that slip. Luckily, Sesshomaru seemed to be preoccupied.

Sesshomaru growled at himself and shook his head. He was quickly becoming intoxicated by Inuyasha's heat scent (it had doubled after one day). Right now Inuyasha looked so delectable… And his lips looked so inviting. He couldn't help himself.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru pressed his lips onto Inuyasha's. The hanyou gasped and started trying to get away, but he didn't have a chance. In fact his writhing under Sesshomaru only succeeded in exiting the youkai more.

When he felt Sesshomaru's tongue probing the entrance to his mouth, he clamped it shut. Sesshomaru growled in an animalistic manner and nipped his lower lip sharply. Inuyasha gasped, giving him full access.

Sesshomaru explored Inuyasha's delicious mouth with his tongue, inhaling the sweet scent of his lovely mate. He didn't care about the consequences any more; he only cared about holding Inuyasha tight and never letting him go. Suddenly Inuyasha bit down on the invading tongue, hard. Sesshomaru was so surprised that his grip on Inuyasha loosened. Taking his chance, Inuyasha jumped away and ran as fast as he possible could back towards the castle. He only looked back when he reached the castle wall. Sesshomaru wasn't behind him. Regardless, he hurried through the hold in the wall and ran back towards his room. He slammed the door behind him and locked it tight, just in case.

The young hanyou collapsed on his bed, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru DID that! He really was going to force him to mate.

'_I suppose it wouldn't be that bad…' _Inuyasha thought. _'I always knew I'd need a mate eventually. But if he's going to force me well… I need to get away from him!'_

It was settled. He would have to run away from home.


	5. Uncoordinated

Chapter 4: Uncoordinated

Sesshomaru snarled to himself. How could he lose control like that? He was glad that his father was going to tell Inuyasha tonight; he didn't think he could stand this much longer. Sesshomaru decided to clear his head.

After _trying _to meditate in a cave for about an hour, he gave up and headed back towards the castle. All he could think about was Inuyasha… How good he smelled. How soft his skin was. And the bulge in his pants was getting very uncomfortable. He would have to call a concubine when he got back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sneaking into the herb cellar. It was easy to steal the key from his father's study, but not so easy to get _in_. He didn't want anyone to see him going there, in case they might suspect what he was doing. Of course, he didn't normally run into that many people, but nowadays they would come looking for him because they smelled his heat scent. Even the servants. Luckily, they controlled themselves. They knew better then to attack Inu-taisho's son.

After several minuets of stopping and leaning nonchalantly on a wall whenever someone passed, Inuyasha slipped into the cellar. The only light came from torches on the walls, and the air was so thick with the smell of herbs that Inuyasha had to cover his sensitive nose. He stepped further into the damp cellar, looking carefully for the Ever-root.

Ever root was an extremely rare herb that completely blocked the scent of a youkai; even one in heat. It only lasted a day or two, but that would be long enough to get a good ways away from the castle.

Inuyasha finally found it and stuffed the slightly moist, ground up root into his pockets. He sighed in relief. He really wanted to get out of this dark, creepy place. Spider webs lined the walls and corners and a small moth fluttered drunkenly around a torch. Inuyasha turned and started to leave, his footsteps echoing in the dark cavern. Suddenly a bony white hand latched onto his shoulder.

Inuyasha screamed in alarm and spun around. It was Namie, the creepy old herb keeper. He had only seen glimpses of her, seeing as he had never needed to go down to the cellar before. But she was so old that he thought she died a long time ago.

"Do you need something dearie?" she asked in her scratchy old voice.

"N-no, um, I just got lost, that's all…" Inuyasha stuttered, backing away.

"Oh, okay then dearie." She said, retreating back into the shadows. Inuyasha shuddered and ran as quickly as he could out of the cellar. He was lucky she was completely off her rocker.

Inuyasha now had everything he needed. He could easily live of the land for a few days and his father's castle was on an island, so all he had to do was follow the river to the ocean where he could stow away on a ship.

He decided to visit the gardens one last time… because if he pulled this off he would most likely never see them again.

And so he sat under that same sakura tree. His mother's tree. For a moment he forgot everything that had happened, going back to that innocent time when nothing mattered… All those carefree days, sitting under that tree in his mother's warm embrace. The sound of her voice as she softly sung him to sleep. Listening to the wind rustling the leaves on the tree.

The tree that was now her grave.

She had died years ago, of malaria. Now she was buried under her favorite tree, which now had an emblem carved into it.

"Sorry I have to leave you mom." Inuyasha said, picking a few flowers and placing them at the foot of the tree, kneeling there. "I can't stay here any longer. I'm too afraid. Please understand."

Soft petals floated down and landed on top of his head, but he didn't brush them off. A silent tear tricked down his face.

He stayed there until the sun began it's decent, shining golden rays across the castle.

'_Oh no.' _he thought. _'I'd better get out of here.' _He hopped up and started running towards the secret exit.

_Meanwhile_

Inu-taisho sighed to himself. How was he going to explain this? He knew Inuyasha wouldn't take it well. Sesshomaru had tormented him quite a bit, and it got worse when his mother died.

Of course, he knew that the both of them would get used to it eventually.

Now outside the castle grounds, Inuyasha quickly rubbed the Ever-root all over himself, being careful not to miss a spot. By the time that was done, the sky was pink and yellow from the setting sun. Inuyasha took off, following the river.

About an hour later, Inu-taisho drummed his fingers against the dinner table anxiously.

"My lord, don't worry." Myoga assured him. "It is not uncommon for Inuyasha to be late for dinner."

"I know." Inu-taisho sighed. But as the meal progressed, Inuyasha still didn't come.

Inu-taisho waited until it was completely dark outside before calling out servants to search the grounds. Still, no one could find him.

"Excuse me my lord, may I have a word?"

Inu-taisho was startled when turned around to see Namie. Wasn't she dead or something?

"I saw the commotion, and I thought you should know that Master Inuyasha took some Ever-root from the cellar and then I saw him slip through a hole in the castle wall…" she said before shuffling back towards the cellar.

Inu-taisho was shocked. "He must have run away… And he took Ever-root! Now we'll never find him. But, why would he do such a thing…?"

"Father, allow me to retrieve him." Said Sesshomaru, appearing out of no where. Inu-taisho nodded and Sesshomaru immediately set off, scaling the castle wall in one leap. He felt like it was his responsibility to find his mate; after all it was most likely his loosing control that scared him off. Guilt was not an emotion he was used to feeling… And he didn't like it.

Niko Mane: Well, I hope you likie! . Please R&R!


	6. Complications

Niko Mane: Wow, another chapter. Boy have I been working overtime!

Chapter 5: Complications

_One day later…_

Inuyasha blinked his eyes wearily, panting and leaning against a tree. The sun was beating heavily down on his tired body.

He had been running nonstop along the river, and even though he had more stamina then a mere human, he needed a break or he would collapse. He slid down and soon fell asleep.

When he awoke, the sun was setting. Inuyasha yawned and stretched, thankful that the air was cooling down. He was about to set off again when he spotted smoke from a campfire wafting up from the trees nearby. He raised his head, sniffing carefully.

The scents of quite a few humans reached his nose. Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion. Who would be out here in the middle of a youkai infested forest?

Curiosity got the better of him. Inuyasha approached the source of the smoke. What he found was a small clearing with a newly made campfire in the center. About ten human men surrounded it, some talking in loud obnoxious voices, and some drinking sake.

Inuyasha almost gasped out loud when he realized that they were members of The Black Sun. The Black Sun was a widely known black market slave organization. They kidnapped people from their homes, mostly children, and sold them as slaves. And not just humans but demons too, although they were hard to come by, making them much more valuable. They sold every type of slaves there was, even pleasure slaves.

Inuyasha crouched down low, praying that they wouldn't notice him. Luckily, they didn't. The little hanyou started slowly backing away… Getting farther and farther away from the dangerous humans, inch by tedious inch.

snap went a twig under his foot.

Suddenly Inuyasha was grabbed roughly by a pair of hands and tossed into the clearing.

"My, my, what do we have here?" chuckled what seemed to be the leader of the group. Soon the others joined in laughing cruelly.

"Is it a youkai?"

"No stupid, it's only a hanyou."

"Oh ho, what's this? He's in his first heat by the looks of him."

"Imagine how much he would sell for!"

"Or we could keep him for ourselves…"

"Don't count you chickens before they hatch boys. We still have to catch him." The leader cut in. They nodded and started circling the frightened hanyou.

"Oh, come on boss. This squirt's not goin' anywhere." One of them jeered. Anger sizzled up inside Inuyasha, breaking through his fear for a brief moment.

He suddenly rushed towards the laughing human raised his claws. As the man gasped and prepared to parry his attack, he was surprised yet again when Inuyasha made a dive. Now on his belly, Inuyasha skidded in between his legs. He was behind the man now, so he flipped onto his back and swiftly kicked him foreword with both feet. The man staggered and almost fell into the fire, giving Inuyasha time to escape.

But, as to be expected, there were frantic shouts of "Quick, get him!" and "Don't let him get away!". Inuyasha wasted no time in getting well away from the clearing, but they were catching up. _'These humans are fast! I need to find a place to hide, and quick.' _Inuyasha thought frantically. Finally, he found a small tunnel, almost big enough for him to stand in, but not quite. He crouched down and hastily crawled inside it. Luckily the tunnel eventually opened up into a larger chamber. Inuyasha was safe… For the moment at least. Even if they did find him, there was a different exit on the other side of the cave.

And so there he waited, in almost complete darkness. He shivered. Even though it was still warm outside from the sun's heat shining down all day, it was bitter cold in this cave. It must be quite a ways underground. A sudden shout from the entrance of the cave made him jump.

"Hey little hanyou, why don't you come out of there for a sec?" Inuyasha recognized the voice of the leader.

"Yeah, we aren't gonna hurt ya!" added another voice. Inuyasha frowned. _'Yeah right. Well, they obviously _think_ they sound nice.' _He crawled over to the other exit. He was about to start coming out when he saw about half of The Black Sun standing there, waiting for him. He gasped and went back into the cold, and yet secure cave. There was cruel laughter from both sides.

"See? You can't escape. Just come on out." The leader called again.

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled back in defiance, his voice echoing slightly. He heard an exasperated sigh.

"He can't stay in there forever boss."

"Yes, but we can't sit here all day."

"We could go in after him."

"No, I have a better idea. Go and get some dry wood. We'll smoke him out."

In only a few moments, firelight lit up the previously dark cavern.

Inuyasha tried to stay low and avoid it, but the smoke started choking him. Coughing, Inuyasha moved over to the exit to try to get some air, but the men were still there waiting for him.

But at this point Inuyasha couldn't breathe. He could hardly see either. The smoke burned his eyes unbearably.

Inuyasha had to admit, he was screwed.

Niko Mane: Bum bum bum bum! So, you like? I hope you all had fun over the holidays so far! I have! You know the drill, please read and review!


	7. Pins and Needles

Niko Mane: Hi peeps! So I hope you like it so far. By the way, that wolf was not Kouga. Or was it? Bum bum bum!

Chapter 6: Pins and Needles 

And so he had to make a choice; Suffocate here or go out and be captured. He surly would be captured, since he was already weak from being in heat, and the stifling smoke was overpowering him.

Luckily, the choice was made for him. Unconsciously, Inuyasha had been backing toward the only source of oxygen in the cave: the other exit. Yet again, he was grabbed roughly by a pair of hands and was yanked out of the tunnel. Inuyasha released a startled yelp as he landed in another human's arms. Immediately the others started chaining his hands and feet together. He struggled, and snarled, and clawed, but they weren't deterred. The leader grinned evilly as he came around the corner with the rest of the humans. Swinging from his hand was a thick metal collar with place where a chain could be locked in. As he approached, Inuyasha growled warningly. The cruel man just reached foreword to slip the collar on. In response to this, the young hanyou lurched foreword and bit the man's hand as hard as he could. Surprisingly, the leader didn't pull his hand away, but proceeded to slip on the collar, using Inuyasha's shock as a distraction. The leader laughed and pulled away, flexing his injured hand.

"This is nothing. I've learned to endure pain much worse." He scoffed. "You'd do well to remember that little hanyou."

Inuyasha growled, the pungent coppery taste of the human's blood still assaulting his taste buds.

The men dragged him back to their campsite. They attached his collar to a chain to a metal stake that was pounded into a nearby tree.

As they settled back around the campfire, Inuyasha pulled in vain at the stake. Eventually, he gave up, collapsing on the ground and closing his eyes. He was too exhausted to try to escape… or so he wanted the humans to believe. As soon as they were all asleep (except for the one they had left to keep watch), he tentatively opened his eyes. The human keeping watch had his back to him and was half asleep.

Lifting his chains carefully so they wouldn't clink together, Inuyasha stood up and inched forward. When he was only about a foot away from him now and he could see the set of keys hanging off his belt.

He tried to move forward more, but the chain attached to his collar stopped him. So Inuyasha leaned forward as much as he could and stretched his arm out.

Finally he grasped the ring of keys and very slowly pulled them off the man's belt. Suddenly the human grunted, almost making Inuyasha loose balance. Then he realized with relief that the man had fallen asleep.

Inuyasha hurriedly backed off and started unlocking the chains on his arms and legs. Then he realized in horror that the key for his collar wasn't there. He unlocked the chain around his neck and tiptoed away, still painfully aware of the weight of the collar. When he was out of earshot, Inuyasha broke into a frantic run, and didn't stop until he found a town. There he found an old barn where he decided to hide for the time being. It was almost morning. He would continue to follow the river tomorrow; that is if they didn't find him by then,

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru killed a random demon who was unlucky enough to get in his way. He had to take his frustration out on something. The Ever-root Inuyasha had used made sure that there was no trace of his scent. But that wouldn't last for long. In fact, as Sesshomaru flung the corpse of the demon away carelessly he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He followed it and discovered that it was definitely Inuyasha's delicious heat scent. Sesshomaru smirked. He was catching up.

Niko Mane: You know the drill! Review pretty please?


	8. Royal Flush

Niko Mane: Hey all, thank you for all the lovely reviews! Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy with all the holidays. By the way, the names of these chapters are completely random, if you haven't guessed that yet. .

Chapter 7: Royal Flush

The next day, Inuyasha walked along the river again, fingering the uncomfortable collar around his neck. Suddenly he heard rustling and he jumped quickly into a nearby tree. A teenage girl ran through, giggling.

"Miroku, you're such a perv!" she squealed when a young monk followed her.

"Oh, come on! Please bear my child?" he grinned. The girl giggled and ran away, with the monk close at her heels.

"Eh?" Inuyasha said to himself, blinking in confusion. He shrugged it off and hopped down from the tree.

_1 day later_

Inuyasha had finally made it; he had reached the ocean. Now he could somehow get aboard a ship and leave this island. There were plenty of ships to choose from. Chocolat was a large town that was pretty much only for shipping and fishing.

But before he got on a boat he decided to take a short walk on the beach. It was night now, and the full moon was shining brightly, its reflection shimmering on the dark water. The sand was soft under his bare feet. He took a deep breath, inhaling the salty scent of the sea breeze. But mixed in was another scent. Inuyasha gasped as he recognized it, but he was too late. He was pinned against a tree sharply. Sesshomaru had found him.

Inuyasha struggled like mad to free himself from Sesshomaru's grip.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do little brother." Sesshomaru said calmly, his face expressionless.

"No! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha cried desperately. He was starting to hyperventilate again. Sesshomaru frowned.

"I'm taking you back to the castle." He growled.

"No!" Inuyasha said again. "I'm NOT mating with you!"

Inuyasha gasped in horror when he realized what he just said. Sesshomaru's grip loosened from his shock, so he seized the chance and leaped away.

"So… You've known all along." Sesshomaru said, stepping towards him. Inuyasha backed up and looked back at Sesshomaru wearily. There was no point in lying now.

"Yes, I overheard you and father talking about it 8 years ago." Inuyasha answered softly.

Sesshomaru was amazed… This explained everything. Why he had become so nervous when he realized he was in his first heat; why he had panicked whenever Sesshomaru got near him; and why he had run off in the first place. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"This changes nothing. You are still coming back."

To this Inuyasha turned and ran, but Sesshomaru easily leaped in front of him, grabbing him tightly.

"Inuyasha, stop this foolishness!" he growled, becoming impatient.

"YOU stop this foolishness!" Inuyasha cried. "We-we can't possibly…"

"I'm prepared to follow our father's orders, even if you're not." Sesshomaru said smoothly. The he noticed the metal collar. "Who did that?"

"The Black Sun…" Inuyasha muttered, looking at the ground. He now hung limply in Sesshomaru's arms. He had no strength left to fight. Sesshomaru's eyes blazed in anger.

"I'll be sure to take care of _them_." He said with deadly softness. He suddenly reached around and hit Inuyasha in the back of the neck. He didn't even have enough time to struggle as he fell into unconsciousness.

Niko Mane: Heh heh, the next chapter's going to be interesting huh? And by the way, don't ask me why there was a tree on the beach. Please review! My goal is to reach 100 reviews with this fic!


	9. Tangled

Niko Mane: Hey everyone. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! It's been fun writing this, and I'm really glad you all appreciate it. I think this'll definitely get 100 reviews. But, I regretfully must tell you that this next chapter will be the last of Remote Control. I'm thinking of doing an alternate version when Inuyasha doesn't escape from the Black Sun though. Maybe even a sequel later. Sorry this story's so short, I would continue it but I don't know what should happen next. Maybe if enough people want me to continue and they give me some ideas I might, but the updating would be pretty slow. It's up to you dear fans. By the way, the lemon is in this chapter. If anyone has any advice on writing lemons, I'd really like to hear because this is my first time. Alright, alright, I'll stop yakking.

Chapter 8: Tangled

When Inuyasha woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was back at home... In Sesshomaru's room. The second thing was that the metal collar was gone. It was sitting on a table next to the bed. Inuyasha looked around the room. Sesshomaru didn't appear to be there. Inuyasha would have liked nothing more to just lie back down and go to sleep. He was exhausted after his journey. But he knew he couldn't, not now. So he slipped off the dark blue bed and moved towards the doorway.

As he was just about to open it, the door slid open by itself. Now Inuyasha stood face to face with his brother.

"So you're finally awake." Sesshomaru said softly, stepping foreword and closing the door behind him. Inuyasha gulped when he heard him lock it. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"H-how did you get the collar off?" Inuyasha stuttered, breaking the tense silence.

"I found The Black Sun and… disposed of them." Sesshomaru answered simply. Inuyasha looked up into the elder youkai's eyes… And in them he saw the same thing he saw in the wolf's eyes and the human's eyes; lust.

He backed up when Sesshomaru started towards him.

"Please no…" Inuyasha whimpered. Sesshomaru sighed in frustration.

"Inuyasha, your fear is understandable. But you must realize by now that there is no way out of this." He said calmly. "Unless of course one of us suddenly dies." He added as an afterthought. Inuyasha looked at the floor. He knew Sesshomaru was right… But that didn't make him any less afraid.

Sesshomaru cupped Inuyasha's chin in his hand and lifted his head back up. He slowly pressed his lips onto Inuyasha's.

This kiss was not like the first one was. The other one was forceful, plundering his mouth without permission. This one was soft and with tenderness he didn't think Sesshomaru was capable of. So Inuyasha didn't struggle, he merely released muffled whimpers of fear.

Sesshomaru tried to calm down his mate, stoking his face and hair. He was surprised when Inuyasha parted his lips tentatively, allowing entry to his mouth. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into the sweet cavern, exploring every corner of his mate's mouth.

But Inuyasha was still very tense. Sesshomaru continued to caress him softly, moving up to stroke his ears. Inuyasha growled. He hated it when anyone touched his ears.

Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled away. Inuyasha was more himself when he was angry. He pulled the hanyou over to the bed, laying him down and starting to remove both their clothing. Inuyasha just shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists. He didn't want this.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, did.

His eyes raked over the hanyou's young body… They were both naked now, and added to that Inuyasha's sweet scent was overwhelming him. He wanted to just take him now, but he knew he mustn't. Inuyasha was still shaking and his eyes were closed tight. Sesshomaru bent down and kissed Inuyasha again briefly before moving down to softly lick and suck the tender flesh of his neck. Luckily Inuyasha had finally begun to relax. Now he could move on. He placed his hands firmly on Inuyasha's shoulders, holding him in place. He slowly moved downward, making Inuyasha squirm in confusion.

"Aniki… Wha…?" Inuyasha stuttered. Sesshomaru paused, partly in surprise, because Inuyasha had never called him Aniki before.

"Just relax. I promise this part won't hurt." Sesshomaru said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Inuyasha frowned but tried to do as he was told.

Unexpectedly, Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's lips slowly encircle his member, making him gasp loudly. Sesshomaru continued, sucking slightly the steadily growing member, smirking as a ripple of pleasure passed through his mate. Sesshomaru suddenly took the whole thing in his mouth, making Inuyasha cry out and buck his hips violently. Sesshomaru held onto Inuyasha, preventing him from moving.

Now Inuyasha was panting heavily, his eyes watering at the strange, yet wonderful feeling. He could feel something building, like molten fire in his stomach, slowly branching out to encompass his entire body. Suddenly a wave of pleasure washed through him, and his vision faded. He arched and groaned, shuddering.

Sesshomaru kept sucking as Inuyasha released, drinking all his mate's seed thankfully. He pulled away from the hanyou and waited for him to catch his breath, kissing him again lightly.

"Now it's my turn." Sesshomaru said, reaching over and picking up a bottle on the bedside table that was sitting next to the collar. "Roll over." (NO PUN INTENDED).

Inuyasha took a deep breath and flipped onto his back. Sesshomaru unscrewed the bottle and dipped his fingers inside, coating them with a layer of lubricant. He leaned over Inuyasha again, placing his other hand on the hanyou's shoulder to keep him still.

"Relax, this is going to hurt." Sesshomaru said softly in Inuyasha's ridiculously cat-like ear. It flicked backward slightly. As slowly and carefully as he could (with a sharp claw on the end) he pushed his finger foreword.

Inuyasha yelped as he felt Sesshomaru push his finger inside the tight ring of muscle. It hurt, more then he thought it would too. He squirmed and whimpered as Sesshomaru pushed it deeper and deeper, stretching his soft flesh. Inuyasha tried to relax but his body wouldn't listen to him. His muscles contracted on their own, trying to force out the invading digits. He struggled and whined as Sesshomaru added another finger, and then another.

"St-stop…" Inuyasha whimpered, closing his eyes and gripping the bed sheets.

"Just relax." Sesshomaru said again, parting his fingers slowly, making Inuyasha whine painfully again. Sesshomaru closed them back together and started working them in and out, making Inuyasha squirm more. As they slid out, his muscles clenched back together, only to be once again stretched as they slid back in. Inuyasha emitted pathetic cries of pain as Sesshomaru continued.

Sesshomaru frowned. He was feeling that emotion, guilt, yet again. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He would carry out his father's orders. Of course, Sesshomaru would be lying if he said he had never thought of Inuyasha in more then a brotherly fashion. The hanyou was beautiful, there was no denying that. With his creamy skin and soft white hair like fresh fallen snow. And those eyes, eyes that were now clenched together in pain. Golden, so like his own, but somehow not. No, Sesshomaru was not sorry that this incredible creature was his mate.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, trying to steady his breathing. Why would anyone want to do this? Sesshomaru was just stretching him, and it already hurt. Almost like an answer to his question, suddenly the fingers hit something inside him, giving him the same strange feeling as before. Pleasure almost completely covered over the pain and discomfort. He gasped and moaned. Sesshomaru smirked, knowing he had found his little brother's sweet spot. As he thrust them in again he deliberately aimed for that spot, making Inuyasha moan more. His member started growing again, and he was sweating and panting. But so was Sesshomaru's. Seeing his mate's arousal made he himself more aroused.

Inuyasha expelled a sigh as the intruding fingers were removed. The pain was gone, but then again so was the pleasure, and he realized that he wanted more. But somehow he knew the pain would get worse.

Sesshomaru coated his member with the same lubricant he used before as he waited for Inuyasha to calm down.

Inuyasha whimpered when he felt Sesshomaru's hard member press against his sore entrance. He screamed as it was thrust in unexpectedly. Inuyasha struggled and tears started welling up in his eyes. Sesshomaru, with a sudden wave of impatientness, held on to Inuyasha's hips strongly and pushed deeper inside him, making Inuyasha whine and struggle more, but now that Sesshomaru was holding him he could hardly move.

"Se-Sesshomaru, it hurts…" Inuyasha gasped, some tears leaking out of his eyes. Sesshomaru merely kept delving deeper inside him and didn't stop until he was completely inside. Sesshomaru leaned down and cooed to his shaking mate, the kinds of things you would say to calm down a frightened horse.

It seemed to work, to some extent, because Inuyasha relaxed slightly, taking deep breaths. When Inuyasha was no longer shaking, Sesshomaru started slowly moving his member in and out, groaning despite himself.

Inuyasha desperately tried to keep relaxed, but it hurt so much. He knew Sesshomaru was trying to be gentle, but that didn't stop the waves of pain that came crashing over him as Sesshomaru continued to thrust in and out, going deeper and deeper into his body each time.

After a while though, the pain started to fade slightly. His tight muscles were beginning to open up. And he was breathing slower. Then he felt it touch that spot again making him moan and forget about the pain. This time when Sesshomaru thrusted he pushed back, wanting more of that wonderful feeling. To add to it, Sesshomaru reached foreword and stroked his now hard member. That was about all he could take. Inuyasha almost screamed in pleasure as he released.

Almost immediately afterward Sesshomaru groaned and shuddered, shooting his seed deep into Inuyasha. They both went limp, panting loudly. After a few moments Sesshomaru pulled out of him and brought them both to lie on their sides. He kissed Inuyasha on the cheek softly.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"No," Inuyasha mumbled tiredly. "I suppose it wasn't."


End file.
